Painted Skies
by moosmiles
Summary: This is my Trelsi story full of little oneshots of my favorite couple. I hope you enjoy it! Major Trelsi with possible minor others.
1. Running

**Painted Skies**

Chapter 1 – Running...

_I asked Shelly if I should do this too, so I am. Speaking of Shelly, she is an awesome writeer too! And to Monica too! Thanks girls! You'reimput for metodo this is why I'mposting this!This for the HSM Romance Themes Challenge in the style of Trelsi! DUH! I don't own anything, but the name of the camp and the idea. Enjoy!

* * *

_

Troy Bolton sighed, getting out of his cabin. It was the beginning of his fourth day at Camp Whacha-Ma-Call-It and he still hadn't seen her. Her name was on the list of councilors and was mentioned when he talked with Chad and Gabriella about the groups of kids, but he hadn't even seen a tiny bit of her, besides a picture of her and the owner of the camp hanging in the cafeteria.

"Troy?" came the sleepy voice of Chad Danforth.

Troy turned around, sighing, "Morning, Bro'."

"The kids are still asleep..." Chad yawned, joining the fellow councilor outside of the cabins. "You gonna go lookin' for **her** again?"

"Her who?" Troy asked.

"'Her who'?" Chad mocked. "Don't play dumb, Troy. You know who! Her who!"

"Oh, her who!" Troy said sarcastically. "THAT DOESN'T HELP!"

"Sorry," Chad muttered apologetically. "Kelsi Aneé Neilson who."

"Oh... yeah, probably. Stay with the kids. I'll see you in the cafeteria," Troy informed and started jogging off.

Chad rolled his eyes, walking back inside, and went to sleep.

Troy continued to jog through the woods, looking for her frantically. If only he could see her again. He wished he could, but from what he's concluded, he wouldn't see her until school starts again. And that's if he got lucky.

As he headed down the path on Melbrooke Hill, he collided into something, or rather someone.

"I'm so sorry!" a small voice squeaked out an apology.

Troy focused his vision and saw who he was looking for, crawling around as she looked for her glasses.

"Kelsi," he chuckled, spotting her glasses and placing them on.

Kelsi blinked and smiled brightly. "Troy!" she exclaimed, enveloping him in a tight hug. He embraced back, holding her even tighter than she already was holding him.

"I've been looking for you all summer," he whispered as they pulled away.

"Why would you be looking for me?" she asked as she stood up, dragging him to his feet with her and they began to run again.

"I... I... I really don't... know wh...why," he stumbled in confusion.

He looked at her as they ran in rhythm. Her long chocolate ponytail that swung from left to right with each step she took. The bottle-cap glasses that covered her dazzling ocean blue eyes. Her lime green sweats, Converse shoes, and lemon yellow halter top that only some like her could pull off.

"You okay?" she questioned in concern.

He shook his head, realizing they had stopped and met her gaze. Those blue eyes. The ones that talked him into doing the school musical. Or rather cried him into the school musical.

"I'm fine... It's good to see you, Kels'," he assured, taking her hand.

"It's good to see you too... Troy," she agreed, pulling away nervously, feeling extremely awkward around the former basketball star. And with that, she started running again.

"Kelsi!" he called after her, not even trying to catch up with her. "Boy; can she run!"

* * *

"Troy?"

Troy popped up in bed, gasping for air. Gabriella and Chad were sitting on bed at either of his sides, but someone else was there too.

"Kelsi," he sighed softly.

"Hey Troy," she giggled gently.

"We bumped into Kelsi by the lake this morning when we went to go from an early swim. Chad and I were about to come and get you, but when Kelsi saw you asleep, she generously convinced us you needed some rest," Gabriella explained.

"She just sorta sat down with a notebook and stayed by your side all morning," Chad added.

"You had a slight fever, but it's gone now. It kinda scared me when you started crying and smiling at the same time. You also said my name over and over," Kelsi admitted, making Gabriella and Chad laugh.

"Oh..." Troy blushed fiercely, taking Kelsi's hand. "It was just a dream. A wonderful dream."

Kelsi pulled away, like she had in his mind, but this time she didn't run away, just turned her head away, trying to hide her flushed cheeks.

"Well, Chad and I are gonna go get something to eat at the snack bar," Gabriella said, getting up and dragging Chad with her before he could say anything stupid aloud around Kelsi and Troy.

"Hey Troy?" Kelsi muttered, looking back at him.

"Yeah?" Troy questioned, staring into her beautiful blue eyes.

"You wanna go running?" she quirked with a sly grin.

He groaned, falling back on his bed, throwing a pillow in his own face.

"What? What'd I say?" she asked in confusion.


	2. Lie To Me

**Painted Skies**

Chapter 2– Lie To Me...

"Kelsi!" I quickly raced after her through the halls, trying to get her attention to no avail.

"Kelsi!" I call again, following her into the auditorium.

"Kelsi Aneé Neilson!" I shout.

She turns around to face me, my all agape with wordless shock.

"Kelsi, I need to talk to you..." I start, making my way over to her.

"Mister Bolton!"

Not now.

"Ms. Darbus," I say, looking at her.

Kelsi had shied to the bright piano in the room and had begun to play.

"Ms. Darbus, I need talk with Kelsi, please?" I beg, looking as desperate as possible to make my drama teacher cave.

I really, truly, badly, deeply need to talk to Kelsi.

"Ten minutes," Ms. Darbus grants.

I run up the steps of the stage to Kelsi and pull her backstage.

"What?" she demands, staring at her feet.

You've really done it this time, Bolton.

"Kelsi, I'm sorry," I apologize.

"Troy, you hurt me," she informs, pulling her hat down over her eyes, since I could see the reflection of lust, love, sorrow, and hurt in them.

"I know, I know," I retort. "But I can make it up to you."

"Yeah right," she says sarcastically, starting to walk away.

"Kelsi, I love you," I say quickly.

I watch her spin back around cautiously and hesitantly make her way over to me. "What did you just say?"

"I love you," I sigh.

"Oh my god," she says. "Oh my god."

"Kelsi... I lied to my friends last night at the party. I told you that we should go out and then you told Chad and Chad asked me and I said no and I should have said yes and... I just... I'm such an idiot for lying to you," I babble on.

Her index finger rests on my lips to silence me and then she stands on her tiptoes to get taller, pressing her lips to mine.

She then quickly pulls back. Why did she pull back?

"You are an idiot..." she agrees. "But you're my idiot. And I wouldn't have it any other way."

I can't help but smile.

"Troy..." she finally says.

"Yeah, Kelsi?" I question.

"Lie to me... like you did last night."

"I love you, Kelsi," I repeat last night's 'lie', only this time... I'm not lying.


	3. Distraction

_Title: Painted Skies  
Chaper: 3. Distraction  
Rating: PG  
Summary: This is my Trelsi story full of little oneshots of my favorite couple I hope you enjoy it! Major Trelsi with possible minor others.  
Other sites the fic can be found: Fandom: High School Musical  
Disclaimer(s): I don't own anyone in this story. Someone else owns everyone and everything in this story. The idea is mine and so is the song Kelsi's writing/sings to Chad._

* * *

_And Jocelyn ran down the steps of the stairs, flinging the door open to find..._

A soft kiss was planted on my neck and I let out a breathy moan, looking over my shoulder at my boyfriend, hitting him with my book as I held my index finger in the place I had stopped. "Troy, I swear, you will not even get a kiss if you keep this up," I threatened. Normally, I wouldn't make such a big threat, but I have to consentrate.

"But I can't help it...," he started to whine like a child and paused. "You're just so beautiful," he stated, his eyes getting that dazed look. The look he had for me. Only me.

"Baby, I have homework," I said softly, hold the book up, but gave him a peck on the cheek as a thank you for the sweet compliment he had made.

I turned back to my book, pulling my glasses down from my hair.

_no one. She looked around as the lights suddenly went out a small candle flickered in a nearby room..._

Another kiss was placed in the crook of my neck. I put my bookmark in my book and dropped it to the floor as she laid back, pulling him on top of her.

I looked up at him with a smile, giving him a kiss on the lips. I sighed, running my hand through his hair and whispered, "I love you."

Troy grinned, kissing my nose and then pecked me on the lips as we entwined fingers. "I love you too," he replied softly. He paused for a moment. "What about your book?" he asked, rubbing my stomach.

"I'll finish it later," I giggled, leaning up for another kiss, clasping my hands on his back and held tight to him as we started to kiss. Some distractions are the best.  



	4. Late

_Title: Painted Skies  
Chaper: 4. Late  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: This is my Trelsi story full of little oneshots of my favorite couple I hope you enjoy it! Major Trelsi with possible minor others.  
Other sites the fic can be found: Fandom: High School Musical  
Disclaimer(s): I don't own anyone in this story. Someone else owns everyone and everything in this story. The idea is mine._

  
Kelsi sighed, pacing outside the clinic with Taylor standin pefectly still about a yard away from her. "Maybe its that new pill you went on," Taylor suggested positively.

"I've been taking it for two months, Taylor," Kelsi reminded and looked at her stomach as she froze in place as she shakily placed her hands over her stomach.

Taylor rushed over to her, taking her hands to distract her. "Baby, don't do that," she said, running a hand through Kelsi's hair to ease her.

Kelsi closed her eyes, taking in a big deep breath. "I'm three weeks late," she whispered, choking back tears. She pulled her hands from Taylor's and covered her face. "What do I tell..." she started.

"Kelsi!"

She turned around, her tears disappearing suddenly. "Troy," she said breathlessly as he walked over to her.

Troy hugged her, giving her a kiss on the lips. She gladly returned the kiss, but quickly pulled her head away, taking a step back from him.

"Troy..." Kelsi said softly as he took her hand only to have her pull away. "Troy, no..." she said. "I'm late."

"Late for your..." Troy started to asked, receiving a nod from Kelsi.

Taylor placed a supportive hand on her friend's back and rubbed it comfortingly. "Its okay, Kelsi. You're okay," she whispered softly.

Kelsi nodded, closing her eyes and took in a deep breath before looking back at his speechlessly shocked face. She blinked back more tears. "And I want to break up. Because this will ruin everything you've worked for and I can't do that to you," she stated, looking him straight in the eyes.

Troy stood there, tears clouding his eyes and one slowly fell down his cheek. He shook his head in disbelief, reaching out and took her hand. "Kelsi, no... W-we... we can do this. We'll make this work," he said softly, running his hand through her hair as Taylor went inside.

Kelsi shook her head, trying her hardest not to lean into his touch, but failed miseribly as she cried softly. She pulled her hand away and shoved him to step away from her. "No!" she shouted. "No," she said in a softer tone and started inside.

"I love you," Troy called after her as he forced back his tears. "I love you, Kelsi Anee!" he shouted. "Doesn't that mean anything to you!?" he said accusingly.

Kelsi placed her hand on the doorknob to the clinic and looked at her watch. "I'm late," she said, choking back her tears. And without a look back over her shoulder at him, she walked inside, leaving Troy behind.


	5. Death

_Title: Painted Skies  
Rating: PG-13  
Chapter: 5. Death  
Fandom: High School Musical  
Summary: This is my Trelsi story full of little oneshots of my favorite couple I hope you enjoy it! Major Trelsi with possible minor others.  
Comments: NA  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except the idea._

  
Kelsi Nielsen stood in the front yard under a big oak tree, holding Troy Bolton's hand as he stood next to her. She looked at him and saw him trying not to smile as much as she was trying to be serious.

Five year old, Genivive Nielsen, stood in front of them, playing on the little chime set Kelsi had bought her. She had an intense, sad look on her face.

Eight year old, Jeremy Nielsen, took the metal stick from his little sister's hand to stop the noise. "You're ruining the funeral!" he whined.

"Am not!?" Genivive argued, standing up and stomping her foot in the ground.

"Are too!" Jeremy yelled angrily.

Genivive turned around and looked at Kelsi, tears shining in her blue eyes. "Kelsi..." she started on the verge of tears.

Kelsi sighed, dropping her boyfriend's hand and scooped her little sister up. "It's okay, Genny," she assured. "He's just sad because Tony died."

Genivive buried her face in Kelsi's neck and sobbed, "I miss Tony."

Kelsi rubbed the child's back. "I know, Baby," she cooed gently, swaying them from side to side.

Troy stifled a laugh.

Kelsi let her heal drop hard on his toes as she scolded him. "Their hamster is a big thing," she hissed.

Troy bit his bottom lip to shut his mouth.

Genivive looked at Kelsi, wiping her eyes. "Kelsi, can I play the chimes at the end of the funeral?" she asked shyly.

Kelsi nodded, stroking her sister's hair back, "Always." She looked at Jeremy. "Go on, Jay."

Jeremy nodded and cleared his throat before speaking solemly, "We are gathered here today to say goodbye to a very loved hampster. Tony Nielsen was a good friend and we will miss him very much." He stared at the newly covered hole in the backyard and looked at Kelsi. "Kelsi..." he mumbled, starting to get emotional.

"It's okay, Jay," Kelsi assured with a nod, reaching down and ruffled his hair while still holding Genivive on her hip.

Jeremy buried his face in her side, hugging her waist.

Kelsi closed her eyes with a sigh and then gave Troy a look to help her.

Troy smiled, suggesting softly, "Hey Genny, Jay. How about we go inside and get some ice cream?"

Jeremy's face lit up and he rushed inside.

Genivive looked up at her sister. "You can put me down," she said before putting her thumb in her mouth.

Kelsi nodded and set the child on her feet. She watched Genny skip inside before looking at Troy. "Thank you," she said.

"Who knew ice cream was such a good cure to kill the dead hampster blues?" he chuckled, wrapping his arm around her waist.


End file.
